cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Everyone
Biography Season Two Holmes asks Everyone for dental records in order to match the bite marks of a killer. He then asked them to find deleted social media pages of their prime suspect. In return, Holmes must wear a dress and perform the songs from "Frozen" on-line. Everyone provides Holmes with financial records of a doctor that was reporting patient information to his employer. Holmes has to find the lost cat of one of Everyone's members in return. When Tim Sherrington, an MI6 agent, who Watson suspects of being a mole visits her unexpectedly, she takes Sherrington to the media room. He threatens her and she reveals that members of Everyone have been watching and listening via the room's monitors. }} Season Three Everyone looks behind Stern Investments firewalls for Holmes for which he provides them with a Super Bowl ring from Phil Simms. Holmes helps clear Everyone member Petros Franken aka "Sucking Chest Wound" of murdering fellow Everyone member "Species" and stops a war inside the collective. He and Watson prevent them from hacking an FBI front company which would have provided the FBI the legal authority to destroy Everyone. }} Season Four Season Five Everyone gives Holmes details on Midwest Cattle's financial dealings and in exchange he has to perform open mic comedy at "The Joke Hole". Using facial recognition software, Everyone provides Holmes with the travel details of Frank Trimble which shows he was at a hockey game in Montreal, extending the statute of limitations on a crime he committed enough for him to be arrested. In exchange, Holmes' head is shaved on-line by Watson. Holmes has Everyone member "Sucking Chest Wound" trace bribes from a firearms company to multiple police chiefs. }} Season Six Everyone provides the financial transactions of Michael Rowan to Holmes which shows he was in the locations of many murdered women. Everyone foregoes the usual humiliation payment and provide the information for free. In order to find Rowan, Everyone provides Watson with banking information of William Bazemore by sending a singing telegram man carrying balloons with Everyone's logo. Later, Everyone provides a list of addresses of buyers of a sobriety keychain Holmes notices Michael bought which leads to Michael's residence in Albany. }} }} Season Seven }} }} Trivia *The first Everyone members mentioned are Hector (the security guard) and "Defenestrator." *Everyone has an "inner sanctum" who act as a steering committee for the group. Members include "Species" (Errol White, murdered in 2015 by Everyone member Brady Dietz), "Sucking Chest Wound" (Petros Franken), "Pony Pyew Pyew" who lives in Goiania, Brazil, "Twithead", "Adramelech", "Coldcomfort", "Droopsnout" (who suffers from Muscular Dystrophy), "KillSpree" (who is Maynard Lim, lives in Kuala Lumpur and is the billionaire creator of a popular phone game called Flutter Crow), "Monkey versus Shark" (Caleb Hill) and "Tessee" (Brady Dietz). Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Guest characters Category:Irregular Category:Living characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters introduced in season 2 Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters